A Change of Plans
by DragonRose13
Summary: When Kagome has a not-so-nice encounter with Koga, it's up to InuYasha to save the day. A little OOC.
1. Kidnapped!

Konichiwa! I'm back! Sorry this fic took so long, my teachers are really messed up! Well, I'm now a little more experienced in the world of InuYasha!  I've read some more manga, and bought a few DVD's. Well, it's four-day-weekend, so I thought I'd finally sit down and write this darn thing!  (By the way, this will not be fruity. Please don't ask for it to be! I don't write that stuff)

 I don't own InuYasha. But I will. Kukukukukukukukukuku! (Runs in circles evilly until muses knock her out with mops)

Kidnapped!

She shivered. She should have brought a jacket. But it was too late to turn back. She was too deep in the forest now. But she wasn't afraid. She knew he was around here somewhere. She just hoped she'd find him soon, for it was quickly growing dark.

~*~Flashback~*~

They had just finished battling the giant hamster demon, and Kagome was treating InuYasha's wounds. He grumbled as she inspected the damaged shoulder.

"Stupid wench." He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," she said in a scary tone," I believe you're the baka that got his shoulder sliced open. I'm not the stupid one."

"Yeah, but you distracted me when I was trying to fight! It's your fault."

"InuYasha, don't be silly, I'm not to blame. Now be quiet so I can fix your shoulder!" She rolled her eyes as she dug through her giant bag for her first aid kit.

Shippo bounded in front of InuYasha.

"Yeah, it's all you fault you got cut. You wouldn't be hurt if you weren't so slow and stuuuuuupid-YIPE!"

InuYasha grabbed him and prepared to smack him.

"Kagome! Help meeee!"

"InuYasha, stop picking on Shippo! Sit!"

InuYasha gulped and was slammed into the dirt.

"Bitch! What the hell was that for?"

"For picking on poor Shippo-Chan! He's just an innocent little kid!"

"Stupid girl."

"Dumb jerk!"

"Weak human."

"Big bully!"

And on and on they continued until InuYasha finally stormed off into the forest.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Now Kagome was walking through the forest, searching for InuYasha, hoping to make up. She glanced up into the trees, searching for a familiar blur of red.  She heard some leaves crunch behind her. 

"InuYas-"

It was Kouga.

"Oh, konbanwa, Kouga-kun. How are you?"

"I should be asking the same of you, my sweet."

He smiled, and Kagome felt uneasy for some reason.

"Uh, well, it was nice seeing you, but I, uh, it's getting late, and I should, uh, probably get going."

"Why the hurry, Kagome-Chan?"

"Um, well, like I said, it's getting late, and um, InuYasha might not like it if-"

"Do not speak of that vile half-breed!"

 He rushed forward and clasped her hand, when a voice behind them spoke.

"Touch her and die wimpy wolf."

InuYasha stood straight, his hand on the Tetsueiga. 

Kouga's eyes narrowed. 

"Oi! Get out of here, dog-turd. Me and **my **woman want to be alone."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Doesn't my opinion count here-Oh!"

She started to complain but was interrupted when Kouga abruptly scooped her up bridal-style.

InuYasha was livid.

"Put her down, wolf!"

Kouga just smirked Then did something that caused InuYasha to have to fight down his demon blood. 

~*~

(Oooooo! I could be evil and end it here! Hmmm. To end or not to end… {Lir and Veeny [2 of my muses] smack DragonRose13 on head for being such a baka.} "Fine! Fine! I won't make this an evil cliffy! Mau!) 

~*~

Kouga was kissing Kagome. "That. Wimpy. Wolf. Was. Kissing. His. Kagome." The little voice in his head chanted. InuYasha shook his head to clear the thoughts of "his" Kagome. (I know, I know, so cliché) There were more pressing matters to deal with. Like the fact that Kouga was kissing a now struggling Kagome. 

It was a known fact that Kouga had always liked Kagome. But he had obviously gotten **_a lot_** bolder. Kagome slapped Kouga and desperately tried to get away.

InuYasha drew the Tetsueiga, prepared to fight. Kouga just laughed, and disappeared in a swirl of winds. 

~*~

Kukukukukuku! He he! I'm evil! Cliffy power! Now, review. I won't update until I get 5 reviews! So review! Onegai?

~*~

DragonRose13

~*~


	2. Rescue Mission

Ello! Thanks fer all the cool reviews! I'm really happy! In 2 ½ hours, im gonna watch InuYasha! Except baka Adult Swim is starting over with the first episode tonight, so I don't get to see my boyfriend Miroku! (*pouts) I'm also in pain because today I got my nose pierced! It looks cool, but it hurts like hell. (Muses glare at DragonRose13 for rambling when she should be typing the story) Fine, Fine, I'm sorry! Mau! 

Disclaimer: Yay! I own InuYasha!   (*wakes up)    Damn it.

Rescue Mission

InuYasha stood, body rigid, staring at a spot ten feet away. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked into the clearing and took in the scene before them. 

"InuYasha, where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, where is she bakahead?" Shippo hopped about, searching for some sign of his friend.

"K-Kouga. He took Kagome."

"What!?!?" All three were stunned at this statement.

"Well, let's go save her. Did Kouga say what he wanted?" said Sango. 

InuYasha simply grunted and turned away towards the direction where he could catch the strongest scent. Sango called Kirara and they climbed on, following the pissed off hanyou.

~*~Kagome and Kouga ~*~

They came to a rocky cave, and Kouga set her down gently.

"Uh, Kouga, um, I err, am really, uh, flattered, but I think I should be going back, so could you take me, um, back, uh maybe, please.  

"But Kagome! You will be much happier here than with that worthless half-breed! I love you! You are my woman!"

He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She went completely rigid, then began to struggle. He responded by running his hand suggestively up her side. She gasped, and began to cry.

"Shhhh, don't cry darling. It's gonna be alright. I'm here."

This is where InuYasha found them. 

~*~*~

To cliffy, or not to cliffy? That is the question. 

Muses: No! Stop being mean to the poor readers! Or else. Remember what happened last time…

DragonRose13: No! NO! Anything but that! (*Covers nose protectively) I'm sorry! I won't make it an evil cliffy!

~*~*~

A low growl sounded from InuYasha's throat as he looked about the dim cave. He took in the sniffling Kagome and Kouga with his hand on her sides. 

"Get.  The.  Hell.  Away.   From .  Her." He spoke in a deep voice, gritting his teeth in anger. He was between them immediately, wrenching them apart and pulling Kagome behind him protectively. 

"Bastard. What the hell do you think you're doing? I'll rip your throat out!" 

He pushed Kouga up against the wall, holding him by the neck. Sango ushered Kagome to the mouth of the cave, but Kagome spoke up in a weak voice.

"InuYasha, can we please just go? Just, forget, I really want to leave."

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw the look on Kagome's face. He nodded and turned to Kouga. 

"Be warned, wolf. If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll personally make sure you regret it."

He dropped a gasping Kouga and walked over to the others. They walked out of the cave into the chilly evening air. Kagome looked as if she was ready to faint and InuYasha was worried.

"Miroku, take Sango and Shippo back to camp. We'll meet you there in a little while."

Miroku nodded and Kagome looked confused. After the others left, InuYasha spoke. 

"Climb on my back."

They soared over the treetops until they came to the base of a large tree. InuYasha leaped up, and settled them onto one of the largest branches.

O.O well, is it good? Go ahead and review!!!!!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

\/ Just click right here!


	3. Revenge

Well...I've nearly had my limbs ripped off because I haven't updated. I'm tired, cause its after midnight, so if a little weird, it's the caffeine talking.

InuYasha me no own.

Revenge

She sniffled silently as she waited for the harsh words that were sure to come. She expected him to tell her to suck it up and be tough. But the words never came. Instead a gentle clawed hand turned her head around to face the golden eyes that resided upon his concerned face.

"Kagome, I'm tired of you protecting Koga. I want to put a stop to this."

She hiccupped and absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt.

"InuYasha, I-I was so afraid, because you didn't come. And when you did, I felt so relieved. I-I trust you to do what you know you need to."

He smiled a smile that was reminiscent of Sesshomaru. 

"Good. I've been waiting a while for this."

She climbed up on his back and he flew them in the direction he could smell their friend's scents.

~*~*~

Meanwhile...

In Koga's cave...

~*~*~

Running his fingers threw the silky strip of crimson cloth, Koga grinned. The scarf that had once hung around Kagome's neck still retained her sweet scent, and it calmed him.

"That sorry excuse for a demon shall pay for this.

~*~*~

"Ah, InuYasha, you have returned. And you as well Lady Kagome." Miroku stood up and steadied himself against the tree he had been sleeping beneath.

Shippo opened one sleepy eye, the yawned and stumbled over to Kagome.

"Ewllo, Kragome."

She smiled at the child (hehe that rhymes)and picked him up.

"Come on Shippo. Let's go to bed."

They settled into the warm sleeping bag, and slowly dosed off. Before her eyes closed completely, Kagome saw a tall figure watching her from an over head tree. She smiled, and fell asleep in complete security.

~*~*~

When he was sure she was asleep, InuYasha rose and leapt over to Sango and Miroku. They gazed at him sleepily. In an understood agreement, they nodded their heads and InuYasha left the camp as silently as he had came.

~*~*~

Koga whipped his head around as his super human senses picked up the scent of dog. He was close. 

"Damn. Well, it had to happen sooner or later. I'll be ready."

He cracked his knuckles and turned to the mouth of the dark cave.

InuYasha's blood red eyes were there to meet him.

Mwahahahaha. It's short because I'm lazy.If I get lots of nice reviews...maybe I'll update. Maybe...

Hehe.

-Dragon


End file.
